90 days with Mr Lee
by haesa akai
Summary: kibum harus melarikan diri dari kejaran donghae yang meminta ia membayar ganti rugi sementara kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya./ donghae/ kyuhyun / kibum / haebum


Title : 90 days with Mr. Lee

Author : Haesa Akai

Cast : -Lee Donghae , Kim Kibum , Cho Kyuhyun and another cast

"Bangun! Bagaimana kau bisa pintar jika setiap pelajaran kau menyita waktu untuk tidur!" Kyuhyun menendang kaki meja di sebelahnya. Diatas meja itu Kim Ki Bum dengan asyik tertidur seketika bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya sebal.  
"Aku lelah, lagi pula , Baek songsaengnim tidak akan memarahiku kok" ia kembali dengan posisi tidurnya.  
"Siapa yang tidak akan memarahimu tuan Kim ? , kau ingi tidur lebih lama?" semua isi kelas menatap Kim Ki Bum tidak percaya. Baek Songsaengnim sedang beribicara dengannya tapi ia masih tertidur dengan pulas.  
"SEUSAI SEKOLAH BERSIHKAN KELAS INI SENDIRIAN!" dan baru bangun setelah teriakan keras itu keluar dari guru yang sudah mengajarnya selama tiga tahun.

%%%

"kau kan sahabat ku Kyu , bantu aku ya , bisa-bisa nanti aku pulang terlalu sore jika membersihkan kelas ini sendirian" Ki Bum menarik –narik tangan Kyuhyun dan memasang senyumnya yang paling mengenaskan.  
"Tidak, aku harus pulang lebih cepat. Donghae Hyung, akan pulang ke Korea sore ini" dengan acuh Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Ki Bum  
"apa begitu penting ? dia kan sering sekali memarahimu. kau membantuku saja ya ?"  
"apa kau merasa penting bagiku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Ki Bum cemberut dan mencebikkan mulutnya.  
"kau jahat sekali."  
"Bumie , untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau kan tahu. Donghae Hyung mana mungkin mau tinggal se apartemen denganku, dia pasti minta pada Appa untuk memberikannya apartemen, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut membantu Appa. Kau harus pandai menyapu . ara?" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Ki Bum, sedangkan si empunya kepala hanya diam dan mengembungkan pipinya.

%%%

Plung ! Plung !, sebotol kaleng minuman di tendang Ki Bum sedari tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang di laluinya.  
"Songsaengnim Jelek !" di tendangnya kaleng itu sedikit lebih keras sehingga melambung ke atas.  
Tuk ! Kaleng naas itu tepat mengenai kepala seorang namja yang sedang menyetir mobilnya, seketika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya untuk menubruk tiang listrik. Segera namja itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengikuti Ki Bum  
"Hey Kau bocah ! apa yang kau lakukan hah?" namja itu berteriak keras. Ki Bum berbalik menatap namja itu sebal.  
"Apa ?" ia balas bertanya seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.  
"kau melempar ini padaku ?" namja itu menyodorkan botol kaleng yang sudah bengkok.  
"tidak !" Ki Bum balas membentak sambil berkacak pingang.  
"kau menendang ini ?" namja itu kembali bertanya dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya.  
"Iya! Mengapa ? apa hubungannya dengan mu?"  
"kau bertanya apa hubungannya denganku ? kau membuat aku celaka dengan kaleng sialan ini!" emosi namja itu sedikit meluap ketika Ki Bum sama sekali tidak mengucap kata maaf.  
"lalu kenapa ! aku sedang lelah ! aku baru saja membersihkan kelas sendiri!"  
"aku minta ganti rugi. Aku minta 3500 dolar untuk lecet mobilku" Ki Bum sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan laki-laki itu refleks melunakkan wajahnya.  
"Hyung , kau terlihat sangat kaya , bisakah kau melupakan kejadian ini?. Aku hanya anak kelas 3 SMA, mana mungkin aku punya uang sebanyak itu." Dengan gaya imutnya ia berharap namja itu akan melepaskannya dari tanggung jawab ganti rugi.  
"Tidak mau tahu ! kau harus membayarnya"  
"ah ! ada yang mengambil sesuatu dari mobilmu" Ki Bum menjerit dan menuding tempat di mana mobil namja itu berada. Saat si namja sedang melihat mobilnya Ki Bum berlari kencang.  
"Hey bocah ! jangan kabur !" Namja itu berteriak sebal melihat Ki Bum berlari.  
"Aku juara lari nasional, Mianhae" Ki Bum menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berlari sekencang mungkin.

%%%

"Aish , bocah sialan !" Donghae berulang kali mengumpat tidak jelas sambil menggelus bagian mobilnya yang lecet karena menabrak tiang listrik. Tentu tidak murah untuk biaya ganti mobil bagus seperti miliknya.  
"ada apa dengan mobilmu Hyung ?" Kyuhyun keluar dari lantai apartemen menemui kakak laki-lakinya yang memang memangilnya untuk segera ke tempat parkir.  
"aku menabrak tiang listrik karena bocah tengil, dan seenaknya saja dia kabur. Menurutmu kalau di perbaiki ini habis berapa?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat bekas lecet di ujung mobil mewah itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa karena teringat ketika Ki Bum berlajar mengendarai mobil, dan korbannya adalah Mobil barunya hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya.  
"mengapa kau senyam-senyum hah? Ada yang lucu?" Donghae sedikit sebal melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sama seklai tidak khawatir.  
"mianhae, mungkin ini akan habis sekitar 50 Dolar hyung , gwaenchana" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu kakaknya yang tetap mengumpat tidak jelas sambil memainkan handponenya.  
"aku akan mengajak temanku untuk belajar bersama malam ini Hyung , jika kau tidak suka dengan keramaian kau bisa jalan-jalan sebelum jam tujuh malam" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke arah apartemennya sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika Donghae sebal dan menendang ban mobilnya.

%%%

"Umma, aku berangkat" Ki Bum baru saja akan membuka pintu tetapi Ummanya meneriaki untuk ia pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu.  
"kau mau belajar dengan Kyuhyun lagi ?" Ki Bum hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ummanya.  
"kau privat saja ya , biar carikan kau tutor yang handal"  
"tidak usah umma, Kyuhyun bagiku adalah guru yang paling sabar mengajari otakku yang sangat lamban ini, lagi pula ujian akhir sudah tiga bulan lagi. Percuma jika umma memanggil tutor" ia mengambil beberapa kue di meja makan dan memasukkannya pada saku tasnya.  
"aku heran mengapa Kyuhyun mau mengajarimu. Dia memang anak yang baik"  
"ne , memang , aku berangkat umma"

%%%

"haha, jadi kau lari ? haha lalu bagaimana" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Ki Bum bahwa ia melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab tanpamenyadari bahwa korban Ki Bum adalah kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.  
"aku berlari sekencang munkin, dan kurasa ia tidak mengejarku. Kau tahu, wajahnya ketika marah lucu sekali . " mereka berdua tertawa gaduh selesai mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan.  
"Aish ! bocah – bocah itu mengapa ramai sekali" Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam dinding yang mengantung di kamar kecil milik Kyuhyun.  
"sudah malam, masih saja bercanda. Dasar bocah kecil" ia beranjak keluar dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapan seorang laki-laki sambil tertawa bercerita.  
"kau tahu kyu ? Ummaku memaksaku untuk les privat, dan mencarikan tutor untukku. Karena kasihan padamu"  
dan ia lihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian beralih memainkan Handponenya, tetapi Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Donghae. Ia segera berdiri dan berkata.  
" Ki Bum-ya, perkenalkan itu Hyungku . Lee Donghae" Ki Bum ikut berdiri dan membalikkan badanya.  
seketika itu Donghae dan Ki Bum sama-sama kaget dan tidak percaya.  
"Kau ..." Donghae menudingkan telunjuknya pada Ki Bum.  
"Kyuhyun-ah , ini sudah malam . aku pulang . annyeong" Ki Bum segera menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Donghae berlari mengejarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kalian-sudah-saling-kenal-ya ?

%%%

"kau tidak bercerita kalau kakakmu itu adalah orang yang aku tipu !" Ki Bum mengetukkan bulpoinnya tepat di kepala Kyuhyun.  
"aduh ! , aku lupa Bumie," Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya.  
"lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pelajaranku. Aku tadi saja sama sekali tidak mengerti cara pemecahan soal yang di berikan songsaengnim" Ki Bum cemberut dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun.  
"aku akan kerumahmu tiap sore ? bagaimana?" Ki Bum baru saja akan menganguk tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.  
"jangan ! kalau kau sering kerumahku, Donghae Hyung bisa tahu di mana rumahku, tadi malam saja ia sudah tahu gedung apartemenku. Kalau sampai tahu nomer nya. Aigoo, ummaku akan menggantungku di nowon tower sampai satu tahun" Kyuhyun ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak mau kepalanya di pukul dengan bulpoin keparat milik Ki Bum.  
"kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa berkata Good Luck, aku tidak akan memberitahu identitasmu kepada Donghae Hyung, hanya bisa membantu itu" ia menaikan bahunya dan memasang senyum lembut.  
"aku harus bermain detektif-detektifan selama mungkin. Oh God !" Ki Bum menepuk dahinya frustasi.

%%%

"Bagaimana caraku menangkap bocah ingusan itu yaa" Donghae berjalan berbolak-balik dari kamarnya.  
"kalau aku tanya pada Kyuhyun tidak mungkin di jawab. Aku harus datang kesekolah Kyuhyun, aigoo bocah yang bersekolah disana kan banyak. Kalau aku pergi menemui orang tuanya . bagaimana... Ah ! aku tahu ! ya aku tahu" Donghae berlari kearah komputer milik adiknya dan mengetik beberapa kata di microsoft word. Dinyalakan printer nya dan mulai keluar selembaran selembaran yang diinginkanya.  
"kita buktikan siapa yang juara nasional ya bocah" Donghae tersenyum sambil mendekapkan tangannya.

%%%%

"kau ini kenapa !, kemarin kau bilang tak butuh Tutor, sekarang kau merengek minta di les kan ." Nyonya Kim Hee Chul berulang kali mengatakan itu di depan Ki Bum yang sedang merengek tidak jelas.  
"ah umma, itu kan kemarin, sekarang Kyuhyun kan juga butuh waktu untuk belajar, aku tidak mungkin merepotkannya terus Umma. Sekarang aku ingin les privat. Carikan guru ya umma" Ki Bum memohon sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mencomot kue yang ada di depannya.  
"ara, aku akan mencarikanmu tutor. Kau harus semangat belajar. Jangan bawel dan banyak keluyuran" Ki Bum tersenyum cerah melihat Ummanya.  
"araseo Umma" Ia menaikkan tanganya layaknya sedang hormat pada Bendera. Sedangkan Ummanya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

%%%

"Yeoboseo?" Donghae menerima telfon dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.  
"ah , ne , benar. Dengan saya sendiri."  
"Ne ? boleh saya tahu di mana alamat anda."  
"ah ne Ajhuma, saya akan kesana nanti sore untuk membicarakan Jadwal. Khasamida"  
ia menutup telfonnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit air , dia tersenyum dan berkata.  
"Ternyata akulah yang juara nasional , ya kan Tuan Kim Ki Bum?"

To Be Continue.

Comentnya yaa ^^

Haha , ini requestnya dari reader saya Dew'Yellow , ahaha ini Hae Bum yang kamu pesan , sekedar info , FF ini terinspirasi sama film 100 dayw w mr arrogant , nah , kalo ini openingnya saya buat kayak gini ^^ ntar beda kok ceritanya ^^

Oh iya yang minat ngasi review ^^ beri saya kekuatan ya ?

Nae sarang

Haesa akai.


End file.
